1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a log insulator and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When drinking out of a bottle or can, it is common to insulate the bottle or can to keep the drink either hot or cold. An insulating container, referred to herein as a koozie, often surrounds at least a portion of the bottle, can, or other item holding a beverage. Koozies are often foam in structure, and people often treat koozies as throw-away objects. Consequently it is desirable to have an attractive and distinctive koozie which can be reused.